


Das Uhrwerk Ei

by lesbrarians



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarians/pseuds/lesbrarians
Summary: In a steampunk alternate universe, Larxene and Namine research sex toys for a new invention.
Relationships: Larxene/Naminé (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2





	Das Uhrwerk Ei

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me about LarxNam being problematic or whatever, this is an old fic circa 2010 and times were Different back then. Also don't ask me anything about this AU, since I unfortunately remember close to nothing about it!

By this point, Larxene knew enough not to interrupt Naminé when she was on a mission. The mechanik had emerged from her workroom long enough to scrounge for the barest form of sustenance she could find, but she waved away Larxene's greetings, too distracted by thoughts of gears and pulleys and diabolic plots to pay much attention to her girlfriend.  
  
"Can I at least ask what it is you're working on?" Larxene asked, but she knew it was futile to expect a proper answer.  
  
"No time to talk," Naminé explained in between ravenously tearing chunks out of a loaf of bread and swallowing them as quickly as possible. "All I can say now is that it involves the red light district, illegally acquired goods, and call girls." She abandoned the bread and swallowed a Restora capsule with a brief gulp of distilled water.  
  
"Sounds, uh, exciting."  
  
"It is, it is," Naminé said vaguely, already pulling on her grease-stained work gloves once more. "But I really need to get back to work. Time's a-ticking. I don't know when I'll be back up again, but I'll see you soon, work permitting." She leaned up to press a quick kiss against Larxene's lips and disappeared down the rickety stairs once more, gone as suddenly as she had appeared.  
  
Larxene scratched her head in bemusement as she gazed after Naminé, wondering what kind of elaborate scheme involved the red light district and prostitutes.  
  
Really, all she knew was that ever since they'd first received word from the government, the two Frost siblings had barricaded themselves in their respective workrooms and refused to come out save for food and drink, and even these momentary forages were few and far between. Not even the temptation of sex could lure them away when they were wrapped up in their work, much to Marluxia's eternal frustration. After exchanging complaints and grousing about their lovers' seclusion, the two journalists decided they might as well make the best of it and flung themselves headlong into their own work.  
  
It was here in the closet that served as their makeshift study that Naminé found  
Larxene later that evening, her fingers clacking away at the scrollspinner. Larxene glanced up when the door swung open, and her brows disappeared into her hairline when she saw the outline of the slender mechanik framed against the light of the hallway.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you topside again. What brings you here?"  
  
"I have a question," Naminé replied, her eyes wide and earnest, the very picture of innocence.  
  
"Shoot," Larxene said, still furiously typing to get her last thoughts down in print while sparing half her attention to listen to Naminé .  
  
"What do you know about sex toys?"  
  
There was a clunking noise as Larxene's fingers slipped off the keys and she all but choked on her own saliva. " _What?_ " she asked, her eyes watering as she coughed.  
  
"Sex toys," Naminé repeated matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over the front of her grease-stained coveralls. "We've been considering all of our options and decided that this is really the best way to do it."  
  
"Oh." Well, considering the path that Larxene's mind had gone down, she was a little disappointed when she realized that Naminé was referring to her latest mission. "Well…" Larxene scratched her chin thoughtfully. "I _do_ know someone…"  
  
"Ah, excellent!" Naminé said excitedly, whipping off her goggles and pulling her sketchpad out of the oversized front pocket of her overalls. She hunched over the pad, prepared to take notes as needed. "Who is it? Do they have any samples we can look at?" Larxene smiled as she watched her, positively brimming with enthusiasm. With that manic glint in her eye, Naminé's resemblance to her older brother at that moment was uncanny.  
  
Larxene shut the lid of her scrollspinner and swiveled around to face Naminé directly. "Her name's Xion. I know she has at least a small collection of sex toys, and she's definitely the most knowledgeable person I know on the subject." She purposely neglected to tell Naminé just _how_ she knew that crucial piece of information. She knew enough to realize that _that_ was a subject she'd best stay far away from.  
  
"Great!" Naminé said, looking up from her sketchpad with bright, spirited eyes. She brushed a wayward lock of hair out of her face, unconscious of the grease that streaked across her forehead. "When can I meet her?"  
  
"What?" Larxene asked, caught off guard for the second time that day. "Well, I mean, she lives in Promelia…"  
  
"Oh, that's fine," Naminé said airily, waving away the detail. "I've made enough progress and am far enough ahead on my work that I can afford to take a week off. Three days to travel there, and three to travel back! It'll be an adventure! I'll go let Vexen know that we'll be leaving tomorrow, so it'll be up to Marluxia to make sure he eats and gets some sleep." Still muttering to herself about what needed to be done before they began their travels, Naminé whisked out of the tiny closet.  
  
Larxene stared after her fireball of a girlfriend, still trying to process what just occurred. With a sigh, she heaved herself to her feet and left to send Xion a carrier bird to let her know they would be at her doorstep in three days' time.  
  
\------------------------  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Larxene asked for what had to be the third time as they stepped out of the auto. Out of pure, chivalrous instinct, she automatically and unconsciously offered her hand to help Naminé down, ever the gentleman.  
  
" _Yes_ , I'm sure!" Naminé repeated emphatically, laughing a little as she rolled her eyes. She turned to the collapsible auto she and Vexen had constructed and, with a twist of a knob and a press of a button, stood back to watch her handiwork at work. The gears sprung into action as the lightweight frame of the auto began to fold into itself, parts sliding away into hidden compartments and sections collapsing to make room for others. When the cogs and gears finally grinded to a halt, the auto had folded up neatly into a rectangle the size of a briefcase.  
  
Naminé picked up her precious contraption and continued, "It's like I said, this is essential. I need to get my hands on a suitable device— or at least investigate into the mechaniks of clockwork sex toys. Why do you keep asking?"  
  
"I'm just saying, Xion can be a little..." Larxene's words trailed off as they entered the dilapidated building, and began climbing up the three flights of stairs.  
  
"A little what?" Naminé prompted.  
  
"A little… forward," Larxene finished lamely.  
  
"Forward. Okay. As long as she can give me something to work with, she can be as forward as she wants. I didn't travel three days to turn back now!" With that, she confidently rapped on the door to Xion's flat and waited.  
  
Naminé was about to knock again when the door swung open to reveal a petite, androgynous female with closely cropped black hair that just brushed the nape of her neck and bright blue eyes as clear and sharp as broken shards of glass. The men's button-down and pinstriped trousers she donned obscured the only hints of womanly curves she possessed, having an admittedly board-like figure.  
  
She took a careful, long drag from the cigarette holder she dangled sophisticatedly between two fingers, her eyes fixated on Naminé. After a long moment of silence, she allowed her gaze to flick up to Larxene, and her lips curved into the kind of knowing grin shared between two people who have known each other intimately.  
  
"Larxene," she purred, smoke curling out from between her lips.  
  
"Xion," Larxene acknowledged with a slightly embarrassed grin.  
  
"And you must be Naminé. Charmed, I'm sure. Here to see my little emporium, are you?" she giggled, the outward signs of sophistication vanishing. "Oh, but where are my manners? Thistle presh, anyone?" She held out her wineglass, swirling the contents invitingly. "My brother sent me a bottle — imported from Romancia! 'Bout the only thing he's good for, am I right or what?" She nudged Larxene in the ribs with a knowing wink and set off down the cramped hallway, still chattering. "Well, what are you waiting for? Are you coming?" she asked, raising her eyebrows once she noticed that neither of her guests had moved from her doorstep.  
  
Xion led them into her slightly dingy, sparsely decorated flat, ducking off into a side room that Naminé had initially mistaken for a linen closet. There was a lavish red velvet tapestry along one wall, looking remarkably out of place in the small, bare room. Xion grinned like the cat that caught the mouse as she pulled on a tassel.  
  
"Behold," she said dramatically, sweeping aside the curtain with a flourish to reveal what could only be described as an arsenal of sex toys.  
  
"Barking spiders," Naminé breathed, her eyes hungrily absorbing the sight of what had to be at least a hundred different devices of every shape and size imaginable. She began wandering down the aisle, her fingers skimming the edges of the display table. Her eyes flitted about madly between the numerous devices, many of which were steam-powered or clockwork-driven. It was a mechanik's dream, and she was itching to get her mitts on some of the more fascinating exhibits.  
  
She came to a stop at the far end of the table, deciding to start at the beginning and work her way through Xion's ample collection. The first section was devoted entirely to pseudo-leather, shiny and sensuous, ranging from the simple O-ring harness to the more complex rigging that boasted an assortment of pulleys and levers. Naminé quickly found herself engrossed in examining the straps of a rich, sepia-toned harness with brass rivets. She was so absorbed in trying to figure out how one would put it on that she barely noticed Xion's voice calling out from the other side of the room.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's been cleaned and sterilized religiously, so feel free to touch whatever you like! Just be careful – these are my babies!"  
  
Naminé straightened up and reluctantly pulled her attention away from the intriguing collection of straps and buckles. She glanced further down the table, and the sheer number of sex toys Xion possessed finally sunk in. "I have no idea where to even begin," she confessed, feeling a tad overwhelmed.  
  
Xion left Larxene's side and fluttered over to Naminé, suddenly adopting a business-like demeanor. Well, she _was_ in her element after all.  
  
"Well, what sort of thing are you looking for? We can narrow it down from there once we have some specifics."  
  
Naminé nodded. "I need something that's reasonably small and portable. I have a call girl working undercover in the red light district, and I need her to be able to smuggle something into it. It has to be discreet but won't draw suspicion if she's found carrying it. And, of course, the inner mechanics have to be superb. By the time I'm through with this baby, it's going to be a fully functioning weapon in its own right."  
  
Larxene cringed. "I don't even want to consider how a sex toy could be used as a weapon."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's not going to be used internally or anything like that," Namine reassured her. "It's just all about location. I mean, the call girls are always searched before meeting with their clientele, especially important ones like the guy we're trying to take out, so it can't be anything that can obviously be used as a weapon. But sex toys? Fair game. Even bigwigs can have a kinky side."  
  
"Small and portable, then. Well, then that obviously rules out some of the larger pieces like those over there." Xion nodded at a small cache of grand devices that Naminé hadn't noticed before. But when she saw them sitting neatly in a corner, Naminé didn't know how she could have missed them to begin with, given their size. One of the contraptions was non-mechanikal in nature but nevertheless piqued her curiosity; its construction resembled that of a saddle, vines embossed into its pseudo-leather, and her fingers itched to trace the ornate pattern. She was exceptionally interested in a foreboding looking contraption that resembled a scaled-down Tesla cannon affixed with stirrups, but Naminé quickly realized that Xion was leading her further down the table and hastily scurried after her.  
  
They passed a full set of dildos carved from ivory, a section devoted entirely to hand-blown glass instruments, and a rather sinister assortment of nipple clamps that came complete with gears and screws before they reached their destination.  
  
"Now _these_ are, I think, exactly what you're looking for," Xion proclaimed, gesturing at the largest section of the table with a sweeping flourish. Naminé took a sharp intake of breath in spite of herself as she gazed at the massive selection of portable gadgets, awed by the plethora of mechanikal apparatuses. "Check out this little guy," Xion added, picking one of them and presenting them to Naminé. "Isn't he a beaut?"  
  
"Ahh, interesting!" Naminé exclaimed, her eyes gleaming keenly as she leaned forward to get a better look at the device. "A rotary-to-linear-motion drive mechanism with a vibrating terminal end, I take it?" She gazed in rapture as Xion demonstrated how it worked, intoxicated by the comforting, familiar humming sound of cogs and gears whirring rhythmically.  
  
Larxene shook her head in amusement, entirely lost by the jargon that was being flung around as Naminé and Xion enthusiastically discussed the technical aspects of the streamlined sex toy. She wandered away from the two of them, content to explore on her own. She may not know much about how they worked, but she could certainly appreciate the aesthetic beauty of the objects.  
  
Xion, who could keep a hawk's eye on her target even when enthusing about her prized possessions to someone who could appreciate their mechanikal merit, noticed Larxene drifting away. She hastened to cut the conversation short. "And to think, this is only one of many! Just wait 'til you take a look at the others, especially the rest in the Octavia line," she told Naminé as she gently placed her exhibit back on its velvet-lined cushion. "Absolutely _gorgeous_ designs, both inside and out!"  
  
She glided over to Larxene, snaking one hand around her waist and reaching for a familiar toy. "Now, you remember _this_ baby, don't you, Larx? I mean, how could you forget?" Her voice was low and husky, raspy with cigarette smoke and the faintest trace of undisguised lust.  
  
Her provocative words escaped Naminé's ears entirely, for the mechanik was absorbed in her own explorations. She was instantly drawn to a cluster of vibrators that, at first glance, she took to be a collection of ray guns. Their design was remarkable, and if it wasn't for the fact that the trigger didn't catch, she would have sworn that they had a more nefarious purpose.  
  
Yet, as intrigued as she was by the admittedly phallic in nature guns, it was with great regret that she forced herself to pass them by and move on to the next object. Their resemblance to weaponry simply wouldn't do; the last thing she needed to do was to draw attention to her proxy and risk having her weapon confiscated.  
  
Still, she would have to look into constructing something similar within the safety of her workshop for her purposes of her own…  
  
Naminé picked up a curious little artifact that resembled a bivalve and attempted to open it, curious to explore its inner workings. When she pried apart the clam-like shells, the entire object started quivering in her hands, and she reflexively dropped it, not expecting the sudden vibrations. It clattered on the table, and she hissed a curse, scooping it up again and clamping it shut once more. She relaxed as its vibrating ceased, and she cast a guilty glance at Xion, hoping that the sex toy fiend wouldn't be too upset that she'd dropped what must have been an expensive device. She needn't have worried, because it seemed that her hostess hadn't even noticed the commotion, being preoccupied with Larxene. Naminé watched as she leaned up against Larxene, using her as leverage to reach for a wooden paddle that was mounted on the wall. The paddle had an intricate design carved into its burnished oak surface, which Xion was keen to show off.  
  
"Adds texture," she informed Larxene with a knowing nod. Xion's hand still lingered on Larxene's shoulder, her body brushing up against her back, and she offered no sign of moving any time soon.  
  
Naminé felt another stab of annoyance but tried to brush it off, burying her thoughts into her investigations once more. Okay, so the clams were a no-go. She continued to move methodically down the table, studying each device with a practiced eye to see how it could be modified.  
  
The bright trill of Larxene's unbridled laughter startled her out of her single-minded, rigorous examinations, and she looked up sharply. Delight was written all over Larxene's face as she stared beatifically at something Xion held cupped in her hands.  
  
"Are you—? No, you're not— Wow, can I _hold_ that thing?" Xion gently transferred it to her outstretched palms, and Larxene let out a small noise of wonder as she examined the treasure. "Min, come look at this!" she called out in excitement.  
  
Naminé abandoned the oscillator and approached Larxene, curious as to what was causing all the fuss. When she caught sight of what Larxene was cradling in her hands, she immediately understood why Larxene was so entranced by its beauty.  
  
Larxene held what resembled a small, delicate golden egg with an inlaid window that revealed the clockwork gears and cogs that lay within. A thin ribbon of exquisite resevoir jewels divided the egg into two distinct halves, and Naminé watched as Larxene carefully twisted the two halves in opposite directions.  
  
It reminded Naminé of one of the pre-Aug relics that Xaldin and Luxord, Augurance specialists with too much time on their hands and old friends of the Frosts', dug up — an egg timer, was that what they called it? Bizarre little contraption.  
  
But the clunky piece of plastic that dinged loudly and made everyone in the vicinity wince couldn't hold a candle to the elegant egg that began to tick softly, a soothing lull that was music to the mechanik's ear. Larxene took hold of her palm and transferred the egg to her hand. Naminé's fingers instinctively curled around it, and she could feel the steady hum of the vibrations that it emitted, growing more intense as time wound down. She peered through the window, transfixed by the rhythmic whirring of the gears and the fluid movement of clockwork.  
  
Larxene watched Naminé with a smile that could almost be called tender, a sudden surge of affection for her girlfriend swelling in her chest. Xion sidled up to her unnoticed, a catlike smirk tugging at her lips.  
  
"You like that one?" she said, nudging her playfully. "It's a real work of art, it is. And it's rare, too — only one of a hundred! You wouldn't _believe_ what it cost me, but it was so worth it. Simply and elegant, runs smooth as anything." Xion propped her chin on her hands and winked at Larxene. "If you like, I can give you a private demonstration of how it works…" she purred suggestively.  
  
As low as her murmured words were, Naminé's hearing was acute enough to pick up on them. The small mechanik felt a burning jealousy flare up within her, as swift and unpredictable as the volatile flame of a welding torch. "That won't be necessary," she spoke up curtly, unable to hide the edge in her voice. She thrust the egg back into Xion's hand and pulled on her travelling gloves, fuming all the while. "I think we've seen enough here," she said shortly, directing her words at Larxene.  
  
She picked up her collapsible auto and stalked down the hallway and out Xion's front door without another word, leaving Larxene to hurriedly bid Xion goodbye and chase after Naminé.  
  
Xion watched as Larxene struggled to catch up with Naminé, an odd, wistful smile twisting the corner of her mouth. She shut the door to her flat with a sigh and headed to the kitchen to pour herself another glass of thistle presh. "Oh well, I suppose it was worth a try," she mused, swirling the contents of her wineglass. She took a sip of amber liquid, then heaved a dramatic, over-the-top sigh. "I suppose I shall just have to go back to dreaming about the day when a pretty little redhead comes up to me and sweeps me off my feet." She finished her drink, licking the sticky-sweet liquor from her lips, and left the room, bathing it in darkness once more.  
  
\------------------------  
  
By the time Larxene caught up with Naminé, the mechanik had already reassembled the vehicle and was waiting in the front seat, her back as rigid as a poker.  
  
"Min, what on earth was that all about?" she gasped, clutching a stitch in her side.  
She clambered gracelessly into the passenger seat, and Naminé wordlessly put the automobile into gear and pressed on the accelerator with a bit more force than necessary. "What's wrong?" Larxene tried again. No answer.  
  
She sighed, finally having regained her breath and continued to persist. "You can't possibly be mad because of what Xion said – you know she wasn't being serious…" The only response she received was a twitch of the jaw and a tightening of her fingers on the steering wheel.  
  
"Min, you can't ignore me forever," she rationalized, doing her best to be logical and reasonable. "Can you tell me what I did? I didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
Once again, Naminé didn't answer, instead choosing to stare fixatedly out the window ahead of her as if she was fascinated by the barren dustiness of the passing landscape.  
  
Larxene gave up for the time being, exhaling as she sat back and stared up at the rattling ceiling of the auto. She'd give Naminé time to cool off before trying to get to the bottom of this. After all, she couldn't ignore her for three days.  
  
\------------------------  
  
Apparently, she could. Naminé spent the better part of the three day trip sleeping whenever Larxene took control of the wheel – or at least, _pretending_ to be sound asleep whenever Larxene coughed to get her attention – or insisting that she needed absolute silence to concentrate on her driving.  
  
It was late when they finally arrived home, late enough that even Vexen had ceased his work and finally crawled into bed, where Marluxia instinctively curled up against his thin frame. This, of course, meant that it was technically the very early hours of morning, when it was still dark enough to pass for night.  
  
Larxene was rubbing sleep from her eyes, having inadvertently dozed off while Naminé drove the last leg home. Naminé, on the other hand, was a tightly-wound ball of nerves that was clearly wide awake. She slammed around the kitchen as noiselessly as possible while still conveying her frustration, flinging her duster over the back of a kitchen chair and throwing open the cabinet doors to rummage for a glass. She had just twisted the faucet onto full blast to fill her cup up with water when Larxene's arms unexpectedly circled her waist, her face burying into the crook of her neck.  
  
Naminé stiffened at the contact, too proud and stubborn to give in that easily. Anger still held her heart in its grip, and it radiated from her every pore, sending out danger signals that warned that she was not to be trifled with when she was in such a state. She may have been small, but she was deadly when she wanted to be, rather like a poisonous snake with venom in its fangs.  
  
She was prepared to wrestle out from Larxene's embrace and throw out some barb, a cutting remark that would get her girlfriend to leave her alone so she could stew in her own rage, when Larxene spoke. Her breath was hot against Naminé's neck as her lips brushed against her tender skin, and Naminé's resentment deflated somewhat.  
  
Lugnuts. She forgot that Larxene was the only one who could tame her.  
  
"We're finally home," Larxene murmured. " _Now_ can you tell me what's wrong?" she asked, pressing a kiss against the side of her throat.  
  
Naminé's temper flared up again as she recalled the scene that had unfolded in Xion's flat three days ago. "I'll tell you what's wrong," she hissed through gritted teeth, tugging away from Larxene's grasp. "What's wrong is that— that _harlot_ was hanging all over you. And don't even try to deny it," she added, pointing at Larxene, who abruptly shut her mouth. "Because she was. She was trying to lure you back to her by tempting you with all those fancy sex toys of hers. And she had no shame about it either; she was making a move on you when I was right there!" She realized after the fact that her hands were shaking, and she balled them into two tight fists to keep them from trembling. "And you just _let_ her, without even saying anything about how, oh, I don't know, _you already have a girlfriend?_ "  
  
To her surprise, Larxene laughed quietly, letting out a throaty chuckle. "I _told_ you she was forward," she said ruefully, rubbing the back of her neck. "I knew something like that was going to happen, because that's just how she is, and I tried to warn you. But Min, I promise I never did anything to encourage her or lead her on. I would never do that to you." Her voice softened, and she took Naminé's hands, slowly uncurling her fingers and intertwining them with her own. She used her free hand to tip Naminé's chin up, looking directly into her fiery blue eyes. "Listen. She doesn't mean anything to me. Not in that way, at least. She's not you, she doesn't know me the way that you do. And you are the only person I can ever imagine being with. You complete me."  
  
Naminé finally smiled at her, and Larxene took that as encouragement to continue. "And as for the sex toy thing, well, I guess it's true: there's a machine for everything, including sex. But nothing can ever replace simple human contact." Her eyes sparked mischievously as she leaned in, resting her forehead against Naminé's. "I mean, what machine can do this?"  
  
She closed the distance between them, and it was Naminé who threw her arms around her neck and deepened the kiss. Stumbling awkwardly, blindly, they somehow made their way to the staircase. Naminé tripped over the bottom step and reluctantly pulled away from Larxene, disappointed at having to break the kiss. She grabbed Larxene's hand and tugged on it, leading her upstairs with a silent nod at the room Vexen and Marluxia shared to remind her to keep quiet.  
  
Linked together, they stealthily made their way up the stairs and down the hall to their own room. They stumbled through the door, barely remembering to shut it behind them before getting lost in each other's embrace again.  
  
Larxene struggled with undoing the straps of Naminé's mechanik overalls, while Naminé was already tugging down her partner's trousers. Their actions were feverish in their haste, hands groping to remove the articles of clothing and eyes wandering hungrily.  
  
It had been too long since they were last intimate, for both Frosts were obsessively single-minded when it came to their work. Ever since the arrival of this latest assignment, Larxene and Marluxia rarely saw them, let alone shared anything more than the occasional quick, joint shower. Ready to make up for lost time, Larxene overpowered Naminé and pushed her onto the bed, straddling her hips before she could turn the tables on her.  
  
Naminé let out a small yelp at having dominance wrested from her; she never did like feeling out of control. But Larxene was relentless, adamant in her quest to show Naminé how much she meant to her. After being indirectly responsible for upsetting Naminé, after three days of silence and lingering questions, she was determined to make Naminé feel like, well… a princess (even though Naminé would roll her eyes at the thought of wearing a frilly pink dress and a tiara, the truth of the matter was that Larxene privately thought of her little grease monkey as just that, her princess).  
  
Larxene trailed her hands down Naminé's lithe frame, fingers grazing over the hollow in her neck, caressing her supple breasts, skimming across the sharp hipbones that jutted out like a bird's fine shoulder blades. Naminé's body tensed almost imperceptibly, torn between wanting to be loved and wanting to be the one in control of the situation.  
  
"Shh," Larxene murmured soothingly, sensing Naminé's distress. "Let me," she said simply, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Naminé's ear before leaning down to suckle her collarbone.  
  
Naminé relented and weaved her hands through Larxene's hair, pulling her closer and tipping her head back to give her greater access to the tender flesh in the dip of her neck. She was willing to give in to the gentle touch of her lover, the yearning for closeness and the love she felt for Larxene overpowering her fear of losing control.  
  
There were no words now, only gasps of encouragement and heavy, ragged breathing. Slowly, Larxene coaxed Naminé out of her hard, tough mechanik's shell until she was putty in her hands, writhing beneath her and nearly pulling the fitted sheet off of the mattress. Her tongue made its way south and found Naminé's nipple as her fingers curled to press deeper inside her, seeking out the sensitive spot that always made Naminé writhe in ecstasy.  
  
Naminé gasped, fists clenching the sheets as she lifted her hips off of the bed and arched into Larxene's hand. Their bodies settled into a rhythmic rocking motion which grew more and more intense until Naminé's fingernails were raking Larxene's back in the passion of the moment as she fought to cling on. She let out an uncharacteristic whimper and buried her face in the crook of Larxene's neck, and Larxene held her in her arms until she stopped shaking.  
  
It was all over in a matter of minutes, with the lingering aroma of sex and the sound of heavy breathing the only evidence that remained. Naminé tried to pull away, embarrassed at her moment of weakness, but Larxene refused to let her slip away so easily. She wrapped an arm around Naminé's waist, pulling her close.  
  
Naminé muttered an incoherent protest. Larxene kissed the top of her head and told her, in as sweet a voice as she could muster, to shut up.  
  
Naminé settled down and rested her head on Larxene's chest, the flutter of her heartbeat as comforting and familiar to her as the routine ticking of clockwork. They stayed that way for several long moments, oblivious to all but each other. Dawn broke at last, and the early morning sunlight streamed through the wooden slats of the shutters, spilling across the bed and casting a golden glow on all that it touched.  
  
Larxene threaded her fingers through Naminé's slightly tangled hair, marveling at the way that the sun made it shine brighter than any precious metal. She was the first to break the comfortable silence that had descended. "See?" she murmured into Naminé's hair. "Who needs Xion or her sex toys? I have all that I want right here."  
  
Naminé frowned faintly, her brow furrowed. "Yeah, but I'm still no closer to figuring out how I am going to make this work. I wish I had something I could dismantle and study. I should have asked her if I could have brought one of them back… I was _going_ to, before she decided to try to steal you from me…" She scowled darkly but was quickly placated by Larxene petting her hair soothingly.  
  
"It _is_ a pity," Larxene added wistfully. "I really did love that gorgeous clockwork egg."  
  
Naminé recollected the charming little egg, which she did have to admit was exquisite in nature. She was mulling over how the device operated when an idea struck her, and she bolted upright in bed. Grabbing for the sketchbook and stick of charcoal she always kept on her nightstand, she hastily explained to a bewildered Larxene, "Wait… That gives me an idea —for my concealed weapon— oh, this is going to be _perfect_ , just you wait and see…" She tied her hair back with a stray piece of ribbon and began sketching out her latest grand invention in broad, sweeping strokes.  
  
Larxene shook her head and smiled. She was content to lay in bed and watch her girlfriend's ideas come to life on paper. But even as the elegant design grew into a mechanikal work of art, she found it hard to focus on the piece of parchment that had Naminé so engaged.  
  
All she could think of was that, with the golden glow of sunrise illuminating the girl's bare form, Naminé had never looked so beautiful.


End file.
